


Agent Sleepyhead

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentions of other freelancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: Wash gets hit by a car (again). He spends his time off with his girlfriend instead of in the infirmary like he probably should.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaitor100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaitor100/gifts).



> Just something cute I wrote for a friend =)

Wash flopped face-first onto his tiny, regulation-sized bed. Today’s mission had _sucked_. Thankfully nobody had gotten shot or killed, but they _had_ failed their mission. York, North, South, Maine, and he had all been assigned to what should have been a simple hit-and-run. They’d discovered that their intel was bad when it was far too late to pull back, and the mission had been changed more or less to get-the-hell-out-and-try-not-to-die. And, technically, they’d succeeded at that at least. They’d all gotten the shit beaten out of them at one point or another, and Wash had gotten hit by a car, but they’d all gotten out alive and in one piece.

After escaping the infirmary and a shower, Wash was exhausted. He ached all over, particularly around his ribs and right hip where the warthog had hit him. All he wanted was to sleep for ten hours. Unfortunately, he had to do hand-to-hand combat training first thing in the morning. With _Maine_.

Wash’s moping was interrupted by the sound of his door sliding open. He frowned. No one had the code to his door. It had to be either York or Connie; they were the only ones who had the skill to hack the lock.

“Just me!” Connie’s voice sounded from the doorway. “Don’t throw anything at me, please!” Wash would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t pressed into his pillow. Solved _that_ mystery, at least.

Wash just groaned into his pillow, too exhausted to even glance up at her, never mind summon enough energy to throw something at her. He heard the door close behind her and then felt the bed dip down by his waist.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Connie murmured. She rubbed a hand over his back gently. “How’re you feeling?”

Wash wanted to lift his head from the pillow to answer her, he really did. He decided it wouldn’t be worth the effort, though, and groaned into his pillow again instead.

Connie giggled. “That good, huh?”

Wash sighed as deeply as he could with his face smooshed into the pillow.

“C’mon, roll over,” Connie pushed his shoulder gently, “Don’t suffocate, please.”

Wash scooted over towards the wall and rolled over onto his left side to face her. She’d dressed in a soft pajama shirt and grey sweats. Her hair was messy, probably meaning that she’d been in her own bed until now. She settled down next to him and opened her arms wide in invitation, which Wash gladly accepted. He practically flung himself into her arms, burying his face in her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Bad mission?” She asked.

Wash nodded. “Bad intel.”

Connie tucked her arms around his shoulders. “Everyone okay?”

He kissed her neck softly before nodding again. “More or less. We all got scraped up. I got hit by a car.”

Connie hummed. “Where?”

“Right side.” He muttered, hissing when she brushed a hand over his bruised ribs. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” she said, “Is it just a bruise?”

Wash nodded. “Nothing broken. It tore the skin a little in a few places, but no stitches.” Connie moved her hand to stroke his back, and he hummed contentedly. “I wanna sleep forever.”

She kissed the top of his head. “I bet.”

He sighed heavily. “I don’t wanna do hand-to-hand with Maine in the morning.” He whined.

Connie snorted. “I have good news,” she offered.

“Please tell me it’s that you can stay the night.” He pleaded.

Connie laughed softly. “I suppose I could do that.” He leaned backwards to drop a quick kiss onto her lips. One kiss became two, three, four, on and on until Wash nearly fell asleep. Eventually Connie pulled back and tucked his head under her chin again. “That wasn’t the good news, though.”

“What’s better news than that?” He snuggled as close to her as he could.

“Your activities for tomorrow were cancelled.” She began to run a hand through his hair.

Wash’s brows furrowed. “Which ones?”

Connie paused, and the hand in his hair stilled, only continuing when he pressed up into it. “ _All_ of them. You’re not supposed to do any training tomorrow because of your ribs and hip. You can sleep in.”

Wash blinked. He hadn’t gotten a day off in _forever_. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Connie said.

Wash paused for a moment to let that sink in. No hand-to-hand with Maine. No weapons practice. No training. “How long can you stay?” He asked.

“I have training at 0700, but you can sleep in after that.” She told him.

Wash nodded. “Can we just to go sleep?”

Connie huffed what may have been a laugh. “Sure, sleepyhead. I’ll try not to wake you up when I leave.”

Wash shook his head. “But I wanna say g’bye to you.”

Connie pulled the thin blankets up and over their shoulders. “Remember that when you’re grumpy in the morning,” she retorted.

Wash hummed and tugged her closer. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“Wash, just go to sleep,” Connie grumbled. Wash laughed and dropped a kiss on her collarbone. “Sleep well.”

Wash closed his eyes and sighed contentedly again. He drifted off to sleep, lulled by Connie’s rhythmic breathing and the hand in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com


End file.
